


lay us down, we're in love

by sodun



Series: rarl oneshots [8]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodun/pseuds/sodun
Summary: Carl looks into Ron's eyes, and Ron sees how broken he is, how helpless he feels. He blinks once, then says, "I'll kill him, Ron. Even if it gets me killed."





	

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this a lil while back nd just decided to post it
> 
> ps im so fucking sad & angry that sasha is dead she was my favorite female character )): i love her sm

Ron waits for Carl at the gate, alongside Olivia and Judith. _They should have been home hours ago_ , Ron thinks, but doesn’t say out loud. He knows Olivia is thinking the same thing, can tell by the way her eyes flicker between Judith, Ron and the gate, how she busies herself fixing Judith’s hair. Something is wrong, they’re sure.

When they hear the sound of tires rolling over loose gravel, Olivia turns to look at Ron nervously, but he’s already up and heading for the gate. As he pulls it open, he sees the RV approaching. Rick is driving, and no one is sitting next to him.

Ron's stomach twists as the vehicle gets closer and he can see the blood on Rick’s face. He hears Olivia mutter “oh, no” under her breath and turns to look at her. Her eyes are wide and full of fear, and she holds Judith tighter as the RV stops in front of them.

Ron watches everyone exit the RV, taking mental inventory of who’s there. _Rick, Michonne, Eugene, Rosita, Aaron, Carl_. Carl closes the door behind him, and Ron swallows hard to avoid throwing up.

That leaves Glenn, Maggie, Sasha, Daryl and Abraham unaccounted for.

“Where’s.. What’s going on?” Ron forces himself to say, his voice shaky and uncertain.

Aaron exhales once, a big trembling breath, and looks towards the ground. Eugene starts to cry. Rosita doesn’t stop walking, and Rick and Michonne share an uneasy glance.

Finally, after what feels like eternity, Carl grabs Ron’s bicep. “C’mon,” he murmurs, tugging Ron in the direction of Carl’s house.

Ron doesn't speak, knows not to, knows that Carl is going to tell him. His feet move on autopilot and he thinks about everyone who isn’t there. Maggie and Glenn, maybe they got to the Hilltop, maybe the doctor there is taking care of their baby. Daryl, Abraham and Sasha, though, what about them?

Carl pulls Ron into the house, up the stairs and into Carl’s room. He tosses his hat on the floor, shrugs out of his flannel then sits on the bed. Ron sits next to them, and they both stare ahead, their backs against the headboard. 

Ron grabs Carl’s hand, his fingers sliding into place between Carl’s. “So?” He asks tentatively, turning to look at Carl who keeps staring forward.

“Maggie and Sasha are at the Hilltop,” Carl says, his monotonous voice making Ron’s heart race. He pauses for a second, looking down at their hands. He sighs softly before continuing. “The saviours took Daryl. Negan, he.. He killed Glenn and Abraham.”

Ron swears his heart stops for a second before its rhythmic thumping is the only sound he can hear. Liquid sadness burns his eyes, and Carl finally looks at him. Ron’s eyes are glistening, and Carl looks distant, vacant. Ron manages to force out a choked “what?”, and Carl’s face doesn’t change. 

“Beat them to death with a baseball bat,” Carl whispers, and Ron closes his eyes. 

The blond feels Carl move closer, then he’s pressing his face into Ron’s neck. Ron feels a few hot tears hit his skin, and he rests his free hand on the top of Carl’s head. 

“You saw?”

Carl nods once, exhaling a shuddery breath. “I’ll never forget it, Ron.”

“I’m sorry, Carl,” Ron whispers, not sure what else to say, how to help Carl.

The brunet nods once against Ron’s neck. “I’m sorry too. It was a shit way to die, they didn’t deserve that. Glenn brought my dad to me, saved his life, and Abraham has saved our asses so many times..” 

Carl trails off, scooting away from Ron. He looks into Ron’s eyes, and Ron sees how broken he is, how helpless he feels. Carl blinks once, then says, “I’ll kill him, Ron. Even if it gets me killed,” before turning to face the wall.

As much as Ron wants to say no, to tell him he won't let him, he knows it’s a waste of breath. No matter what anybody says, Carl will do it. Even if it gets him killed.

So instead, Ron wraps an arm around his midsection. His eyes fall closed as Carl places a hand over Ron’s, laces their fingers together and pulls their hands up to his chest.

“You know I love you,” Ron murmurs against the back of Carl’s neck.

“I know,” Carl whispers, kissing the knuckle of Ron’s ring finger, “I love you.”

Ron nods gently, feeling himself drift off. 

“I know.”


End file.
